


chill halloween type beat

by goldentongues



Category: Haikyuu!!, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Full on crack, Gen, Have fun lol, also pretty fluffy if i do say so myself, crossover kinda, it's a haunted house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentongues/pseuds/goldentongues
Summary: halloween brings you and your beloved boyfriend a horrific surprise.
Relationships: Akitaru Obi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	chill halloween type beat

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my tumblr @ichorizaki

The gentle breeze of autumn caressed your skin and ruffled your hair lovingly in a welcome embrace as you stood at the entrance of Company 8. Warm coffee and cinnamon filled your senses, warmth spreading through your core as you tucked locks of your hair behind your ear. Your grip around the strap of the plastic bag you were carrying tightened in anticipation. The smile threatening to bloom on your face like a chrysanthemum in the Japanese autumn was hard to keep at bay. With a deep breath, you took a few steps forward and entered the shabby-looking building.

It wasn’t your first time at Company 8. After all, your boyfriend of four years just happened to be the captain, Several times you had come over during your free time and the other employees were no stranger to you. That day was no different as you strut down the hallway, a huge bag of drinks in your hand for not only your boyfriend but also the lovely folks working with him.

“L/N!” You saw Maki’s beautiful face pop up from around the corner. She sported an excitable smile brighter than a summer day and you couldn’t help but mirror it. “Are you here to pick up Captain Ōbi?” You nodded, still walking until the both of you met halfway. Only then did she notice the heavy bag in your hand and an exclamation sputtered from her lips.

“I got some canned drinks for everyone. This isn’t my first time coming without empty hands; why are you so surprised, Maki?” Her cheeks puffed out at your teasing tone, holding her hand out to offer a hand with the bag, which you were more than glad to oblige. “Is Akitaru in his office?”

“Nope, he’s in the main office with Lieutenant Takehisa, Shinra and Arthur. Let’s head over together,” Maki suggested. Who were you to refuse, anyway? Among the very few members of Company 8, you and Maki had always been close. After a couple of turned corners the both of you finally arrived at your destination. While you had expected it to be lively because of Shinra and Arthur’s presence, you didn’t think it was  _ extremely _ lively. Especially since you were looking at your boyfriend who was laughing at the two pyrokinetics as they came at each other’s throats. However, it was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Your workplace had lively coworkers, but their dynamic never quite matched up to that of Shinra and Arthur’s. 

“Oh, babe!” Akitaru called for you as soon as he noticed you. He walked towards you and greeted you with a hug, which you gratefully accepted and returned. You’ve always loved his hugs. You love the way his ginormous arms wrapped around your frame, the heat of his body spreading to yours and enveloping you with his cologne and a home-like warmth. You weren’t subtle in the way that you buried your face in his pillowy chest to drown yourself in his scent, which was why you were met with a grinning Ōbi Akitaru when you pulled away. He didn’t need to say anything to let you know that he liked it when you did that. Shyly, you averted your gaze with a roll of your eyes but did nothing to hide your smile.

“Captain and L/N are so cute together . . .” Maki sighed wistfully as she set the bag of drinks down on the table.

“Everyone better be on your best behaviour till I come back, especially you two.” Akitaru pointedly looks over at Arthur and Shinra, the former unabashedly grinning as he threw a thumbs up. “We’ll be back for dinner.” With that, the both of you strutted out of the building, his arm slung around your waist protectively. It was one of the little things that you love most about him. Another was his tendency to call for dates at least once every two weeks. Work kept the both of you busy most of the time—you, a senior editor, and he, a captain—but you loved that he tries to take time out of the day for you even if you do pay him and his crewmates at least once every week.

“So what’s the objective for today’s mission, Captain?” You teased, neck craning slightly to meet his gaze. “It  _ is _ the eve of Halloween after all. I’m disappointed that there were little to no decorations thrown up.” He mocked an expression of shock and offence, his free hand flying to his chest for an extra measure as you giggled at his antics.

“I’m all for the decorations, but knowing Arthur and Shinra, they’ll be nothing but fire hazards.” Your laughter—soft, vibrant, and it reminded him of church bells—filled the air and he couldn’t help but laugh along too. He loved seeing you smile and he loved it even more when you were full-on cracking up. Akitaru took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together and swung it ever so slightly as the both of you continued to walk to his tempo. “I signed us up for a haunted house at that Halloween festival in town.” Now  _ that _ has grasped your attention. With an ever slight squeeze to his gigantic hand that held yours, you looked up at him with your eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Eh? What’s wrong with the one I’m living in?” The look on his face was absolutely priceless. He was absolutely unnerved by the fact you nonchalantly just threw that comment into the conversation. You could see the flame of fear flickering in the aged honey of his eyes, waiting for you to say something.

“The one . . . that you’re living in?” You nodded. “The one that I’ve . . . visited, spent the night at, for the past four years?” You gave him the best innocent doe eyes you could offer, tilting your head ever so slightly to the side and nodding once again. All you could think of was how clearly spooked he was and oh how you  _ wished _ you could take a picture of his face at that moment. It was priceless, and Company 8’s members would definitely get a good kick out of it. “Y/N, you’re kidding . . . right?”

The curtains closed and your laughter bubbled from the back of your throat. Your stunning e/c eyes formed half-crescents, tears forming as you gave your boyfriend’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He heaved a sigh of relief but even then, a smile managed to reach his face. You leaned into him, stomach hurting from laughing too hard at the reaction he had given you, and he released his grip on your hand to wrap his arm around your shoulders to pull you closer.

“Geez, you’re such a trickster, aren’t ya?” Akitaru ruffled your hair lovingly with his other hand, your giggles and his laughter eventually diffusing into the air. He pressed a gentle kiss to your hair and gave your shoulder a light squeeze.

The both of you then began to talk about each other’s day. Making conversation with him was easy. Perhaps it’s because of your mind-blowing chemistry, but you didn’t really care about it because you love to listen to him talk about his day. You love seeing the way his lips curl into a fond smile when talking about his comrades, the way he becomes animated when he talks about his line of work. You knew it was stressful, that you could one day be the receiver of news you never want to think of, but he’s so passionate about it. All you could do is be behind him to push him forward, and by his side to be his pillar. You just hope that he knows how much you love him.

Your conversation slowed to a stop when the both of you realised that the festival was right around the corner. Halloween decorations were on every single corner of the streets. Buntings in orange, purple, black and white strung across signs of stores that lined the streets, decorative pumpkins big, small and in between were snugly cuddled next to storefronts and around streetlamps. Music and lively chatter filled the air, the scent of freshly-baked pastries and drinks dancing in the atmosphere and mingling with the various chimes of ringing bells as patrons entered cafés.

The sparkle in Akitaru’s eyes were enough to take your breath away as he pulled you along with him. You slithered through the crowd of dressed up folks, laughing and giggling as he pointed out open stalls selling candy apples or cotton candy. Eventually, you found the haunted house maze that was in the heart of the festival. It didn’t take too long to join the queue.

“This is actually an escape room,” your boyfriend told you. You hummed along, nodding in response. “So I think this should make for an interesting maze.”

You noticed that the clerk was registering the maze goers in large groups. There were couples that got lumped together with a small group of high school students, and you figured you and Akitaru would be too. Not that you minded—they can be an interesting bunch sometimes.

“Asahi-san! Don’t be scared!” You heard commotion from behind you. You raised your eyebrows, surprised at such strong words and you glanced over at your boyfriend, who also had the same reaction as you did. “I have all of your backs!”

“Noya-san, don’t tell me . . .”

It was hard to listen among the voices in the crowd, but you could vaguely pick out the stomping of feet before a clamorous mix of laughter and screams of surprise (good ones, you hoped) made you jerk forward in surprise.

“ _ Whoa _ ! Noya-san! You’re so cool!”

They were beginning to get a little too loud so you decided to step in. You turned around and so did Akitaru, and you were met with the sight of a bunch of high school boys surrounding a smaller friend with light-up sneakers. A quick count summed nine of them up.

“Nishinoya, keep it down! We’re in public!” The one who scolded the show-off was taller, with a strong build and a short, neat crop of dark hair. He caught your eye and his stern expression immediately dissolved into an apologetic one. “I’m sorry for the commotion that we caused. We’re not from Tokyo and this is our first time going to a haunted house maze outside of our hometown.”

“Is that so?” Akitaru chuckled. “You kids sure are a lively bunch. Try not to have too much fun, yeah?”

“ _ OSU! _ ” The sheer force of their chorused scream—you were so sure it was practiced—threw you off-guard as you held onto his arm for dear life. They really are a lively bunch.

Both of you patiently waited in line, bumping up slowly until it was your turn. You were allowed in as did Akitaru, waiting in the lobby with another usher who stood where you figured the entrance to the maze would be. Your excitement could barely be contained, evident in the eager grin and the way you rocked your body on the balls of your feet as one arm looped around your boyfriend’s.

As you had guessed, you were grouped with the high school boys from earlier who walked into the room in boisterous excitement. It was almost contagious. The kid with the light-up sneakers, who you had guessed was Nishinoya, went up to the both of you. You watched him patiently as he stopped just about an arm’s length from where you stood. Before you could ask him what was wrong, he violently stomped his feet against the ground and they lit up.

“Don’t be afraid! The Guardian Deity is here!” His loud proclamation was paired with a rather aggressive jab of his thumb against his chest. Some of the boys in his group were laughing, most embarrassed and the rest awestruck. What a strange personality he had . . .

“That’s good to hear, kiddo,” you answered this time. Was it possible for his eyes to sparkle brighter than the LED lights on his shoes?

All eleven of you were granted access into the maze. You were engulfed in darkness, eerie music filling the atmosphere to form the sickly ambience of a cold night. The air conditioning was on full blast and it sent an involuntary chill down your spine. The boys had gone quiet too, speaking in hushed voices as they held onto each other. You would have made fun of them too if you weren’t also clinging onto your boyfriend’s arm for dear life.

You managed to navigate the hallway despite being in almost complete darkness. So far, there were no jumpscares but yet you found yourself anticipating for the first one with bated breaths. The grip you had on Akitaru’s arm was tight, knuckles growing white as the tips of your fingers began to freeze from the temperature. You weren’t a horror fanatic but you who wouldn’t be easily scared in such a situation?

The forest stillness of the room was haunting. Nobody dared to make a sound in order to keep a lookout for the actors and any decoys on the way. A shrill automated scream made you jump, clinging onto your boyfriend for dear life and for his body heat.

“Don’t worry babe,” he pulled you closer to him. “I don’t have light-up sneakers but I think I can protect you.” You scowled at him and slapped his shoulder playfully. Even in the pitch blackness you knew he was smirking and snickering to himself.

Turning the corner, you were greeted with Chucky standing in the middle of the route. You were surprised, yes, but it wasn’t enough to make you scream. You heard Akitaru’s breath hitch right next to you but you were more worried about the kids behind you. A hunch told you that the Chucky standing before you wasn’t just a decoy doll. It was too dark to see the details even with the dim swampy, murky yellow-green lighting that flickered slowly. The atmosphere was straight up from a horror movie.

“T-To the couple before us, we’re ready whenever you are.” The meek voice nearly made you scream if it wasn’t for the fact that you  _ just _ remembered you had an army of high school boys right in your rear.

“Hinata  _ boke _ ! You don’t just say that to strangers!”

Their arguing fell on deaf ears as you tugged your boyfriend with you upon taking the first meek step. You had your eyes trained on Chucky the whole time, carefully maneuvering around him. Somehow in the midst of it all, your hands had found your boyfriend’s and your fingers were intertwined with each other in a death grip. A surge of confidence pulled your socks up and you were taking light steps forward when you heard a high-pitched scream from the boys.

“IT MOVED! IT MOVED! Somebody hold my hand . . . I think I might faint.”

“Already?”

“Asahi-san, I’ll hold your hand!”

So the rest of the maze went like that. You and your boyfriend would be spooked and have sudden exclaims out of shock while the boys behind you would scream their lungs out and cause a commotion loud enough to tear the building to shreds. Regardless, it made you laugh whenever one of them ran up out of fear and bumped into either of your backs. It happened one too many times that you decided to offer them to stick with you both, which was how you ended up holding hands with not only your boyfriend but also a group of teenage boys. Akitaru was no exception—he, too, had to hold their hands to prevent separation.

You thought it was the end of the maze for you had found the exit at the end of the long, dark hallway. The whole group inched forward cautiously and carefully, wincing and letting out whimpers here and then from actors that grabbed at your ankles or brushed a feather duster along your feet. Daichi—you’d learned the reliable friend’s name when most of the boys gravitated towards him and yelped his name like a prayer countless times—heaved a sigh of relief from behind you. Everyone had their guard down and so did you and your boyfriend, briskly walking towards the exit. The grip you had on his hand was gentler as you gave him a squeeze of relief.

However, not even halfway through the corridor, zombies and tortured spirits alike came jumping out from corners and crevices you never knew existed. A couple hung from above, one crawling up from the floorboards before you and Akitaru. To say that it was chaos was an understatement. You were yelling, your boyfriend was yelling, and so were the boys. Your heart was palpitating in your chest, thrashing and kicking against your ribcage as you blindly reached behind you and grabbed one of the boy’s wrists, yanking the whole group forward. Your feet quickly carried you towards the exit, running and running with curses spilling from your throat enough to make a grandmother faint.

Fluorescent white light blinded your vision as you shoved the black curtains aside. You groaned at the sudden abundance of light after being surrounded in darkness for what felt like an eternity. A horde of hasty footsteps came bundling after you and Akitaru, your hands still holding onto him and whomever’s wrist you had grabbed in a hurry to drag the boys out before they got lost within the maze.

Bubbles of laughter erupted from Akitaru’s throat as he glanced over at you, his beautiful eyes forming half-crescents. You couldn’t help but find yourself laughing too. Was it the adrenaline pumping viciously through your veins, or the rapid beating of your petrified heart? You let go of his hand and at the same time, the wrist you were holding. When you turned back, however, you screamed the loudest that you’ve ever done that night and immediately jumped into Akitaru’s arms.

Your scream coupled with the source of terror’s made for confusion as the boys came piling out, also screaming at the zombie actor that you kidnapped unknowingly. How that happened, you did not know, but the second you calmed down, your brows furrowed and your lower lip jutted out in a pout.

“How the hell did you get here?!” You chided the actor, whose shoulders slumped.

“You grabbed my wrist thinking that I was one of them,” they pointed their thumb over their shoulder at a bunch of red-faced high school boys. “So I grabbed one of them too so you wouldn’t get separated.” A loud sigh escaped your lips, your dominant hand rising to push your hair back from your face.

“Thanks, I think . . .”

After some apologies, shared laughter and begrudging goodbyes, you had finally made it back to your apartment. Upon removing your shoes, the lights to your living room lit the space when you walked through the door. With a loud grunt, you threw yourself onto your worn couch. Your boyfriend joins you with a fond smile on his face, looking over your form before attacking you into a cuddle from above. Akitaru flipped the both of you so that he was your pillow with his thick arm draped over your back lazily.

“Shall we have takeout for dinner instead?”

“Yes,  _ please _ .” Your groans were muffled as you buried your face into his warm chest. The horror maze was more than enough to drain out your energy for the rest of the evening, and it was barely even dark out. When you left the maze, the sun was barely sinking into the horizon. All that you heard last was your boyfriend’s soothing voice ringing up Company 8 to let them know that you weren’t joining them for dinner, and then black swallowed your vision as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
